Haré Que Te Enamores De Mi
by MeBluee3
Summary: Sakura sufrio en su niñez dejandole un obscuro truma, pero no se arrepiente de una cosa. La familia Uchiha la consiente y proteje, más Itachi. Cuando Sasuke regresa a casa y se encuentra con esa pelirrosa usurpadora de mamis, comienza a sentir algo por ella. ADVERTENCIA: ESCEENAS YAOI, LESBICAS Y HENTAI. LENGUAJE SUCIO. [Sasusaku. Ita-Ooc y Naru-Ooc


**¡Quieras o no, estudiaras con nosotros!  
**

**Japón 12:00a.m.**

Parado en la puerta de un departamento decenté se encuentra un sexy pelinegro de unos diecisiete años de edad, su expresión es tranquila e indiferente y mantiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho mientras se apoya en la pared.

Sus facciones son varoniles y apuestas, su tono de piel es claro, sus ojos negros profundos e intimidantes están levemente rasgados y debajo de estos tiene unas sensuales y largas ojeras, su cabellera larga la tiene amarrado en una coleta baja dejando que algunos mechones caigan en sus mejillas y por debajo de la barbilla. Es alto y su cuerpo es grande y robusto pero está muy bien fornido sin llegar a exagerar.

Viste con unos jeans desgastados que le quedan levemente holgado, trae una campera de cuero negro donde en la espalda tiene bordado una gran abanico rojo y blanco, la prenda la trae abierta dejando ver que abajo tiene una playera masculina de tirantes color blanca que le ceñida. Y para finalizar unos botines de castillo color negro.

Aunque el pelinegro se muestre pacifico tiene un ligero tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, dando a entender que está perdiendo la paciencia.

_- ¡Maldita mocosa! le dije que hoy íbamos a salir temprano con los muchachos para disfrutar nuestros últimos días de vacaciones y cuando la voy a buscar a su departamento no está y me la encuentro aquí cogiendo, que bueno que le puse un rastreador al móvil que le regale. –_al pelinegro se le marco más el tic nerviosos al escuchar los gemidos fuertes de unas femeninas y uno que otro gruñido también de otra femenina. –_la mal influencie, bien puedo haberla alejado a mi amigis de la farra y del alcohol, no dejar que se junte mucho con Sasori, Suigetzu, Neji ni mucho menos con el flojo de Shikamaru y que se centre más en los estudios que mi mami ahora va a pagar ¡Pero no! ¡Ahí vengo yo y hago todo lo contrario! ¿¡Y qué resultados tengo!? Que mi Sakurita se haya hecho una mujeriega, alcohólica, floja, arrogante, superficial, indiferente, bromista, juguetona etc, etc. –_ahorael pelinegro llora como magdalena, el dinero ahorita le importa un pedo, su familia es billonaria pero lo que si le afecta es la actitud y cambió en su amiga antes era una niña buena e inocente. Vale, era así el año pasado pero ahora no. Se siente como un padre que le está descarrilando la chamaca. –

- ¿Por qué lloras imbécil? –le pregunto con fastidio una voz suave y dulce de una femenina, porque volteo a su costando dónde provenía la voz viendo una exótica y bella pelirrosa de unos dieciséis años de edad, con expresión de completa satisfacción sexual por lo que la mira con reproche. -

La pelirrosa tiene el cabello corto y le llega al inicio del cuello, lo trae cortado en chapas y está un poco alborotando dándole un aire sensual y rebelde dejando caer algunos traviesos mechones largos por debajo de la barbilla y mejillas y otros cortos por la frente. Sus facciones son hermosas, finas y angelicales, tiene unos grandes y gatunales ojos jades levemente rasgados, su tono de piel es blanca como la nieve haciendo resaltar más sus ojos.

La chica es alta y su cuerpo delgado tiene curvas normales y perfectas, sus pechos son pequeños, caderas anchas y cintura pequeña, piernas largas y algo rellenitas pero perfectas. Viste con una blusa de tirantes color negra que le queda levemente holgada y adornado en su espalda tiene un enorme abanico rojo y blanco, unos jeans azules gastados y para finalizar unas zapatillas blancas con tres rayas negras al costado.

La pelirrosa saca de su bolsillo delantero un cigarrillo y con tranquilidad se lo guía hacia la boca para después prenderlo y fumarlo está prácticamente ignorando al pelinegro, aunque lo está haciendo apropósito porque bien sabe le está por darle una regañada.

¡Uchiha Sakura!

- No soy Uchiha. –le interrumpe de forma cortante. –

- Para mis papis y yo eres una Uchiha. –grita berrinchudo el pelinegro haciendo que Sakura rodee los ojos con fastidio. –además aunque aún no conozcas a mi querido otouto, sé que él te aceptara como parte de la fami….

- ¡Oh! Espera Itachi-chan que me olvide algo. –dice con falso apuro. La pelirrosa camina nuevamente hacia el departamento donde esta hace un momento mientras sonríe burlona. –_me escapare por la escalera de incendió y me librare de Itachi por hoy_

De quien sabe dónde Itachi saco unas cuerdas y le hato rápidamente las extremidades de la pelirrosa que borro su sonrisa y como pudo tiro el cigarro por ahí, resignada dejo que el Uchiha la cargue en su hombro.

- Nunca aprendes la lección Sakurita. Si te digo que saldremos con la pandilla, no tienes que huir de nosotros e irte a follar por ahí con tu novia. –el pelinegro a paso firme camino hacia el elevador con el costal de papas… digo con Sakura.

- No estaba con mi novia, estaba en una orgia. –Sakura se muestra aburrida, ya está acostumbrada que Itachi o Sasori la saquen interrumpiendo cuando está teniendo sexo ya sea con su novia o con otra. –_mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo cojones saben siempre donde diablos estoy?_

_- _¿¡le eres infiel a tu novia!? –pregunta indignado como si fuera él que sale afectado.

- ¡Por su pollo!

- ¿Cómo puedo perder echaste Chamaco. -Dijo con pesar.

- Gracias a ti Itachi-chan. –Sakura sonreír socarrona ante el suspiro resignado del pelinegro.

- ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Mañana estudiaras conmigo y los con los chicos en la preparatoria-internado de Sakimo.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Suéltame monstruo, suéltame! –la pelirrosa se comienza a retorcer como un gusano e Itachi la sostiene con más fuerza para que no se le caiga mientras ríe con mofa. - ¡No quiero estudiar! ¡Menos en un maldito internado!

Las puertas del elevador se abren e Itachi camina con tranquilidad hacia la salida ignorando como la genta del edificio lo mira como el secuestrador de "inocentes" que es. Y Sakura grita pidiendo ayuda.

Ningunas le las personas se acerca a ayudar a la pobre muchacha por dos razones obvias: una es que ese pelinegro es intimidante y le da miedo con solo verlo a los ojos. Dos porque vieron sorprendidos el símbolo que esté trae en su ropa, todo mundo conoce a los Uchiha´s es una de las familias más billonaria que existe además que tiene mucho poder e influencias.

Cuando el Uchiha salió por completo se encamino hasta la elegante 4x4 negra que está estacionado enfrente del departamento.

La puerta trasera es abierta y de ella sale Akatsuna Sasori sonriendo burlón.

Es un muchacho atractivo de dieciséis años, su corto cabello rojo esta alborotado dándole un aire rebelde, sus facciones son varoniles y apuestas hasta angelicales, tiene unos ojos rasgados color chocolate, y su piel es clara.

El pelirrojo viste con unos jeans desgastados de color celeste pálido y le queda levemente holgado, una camisa ceñida de mangas cortas que le marca su bien formados músculos, para finalizar unos tenis negros.

- ¡Hasta que llegan muchachotes! –exclama falsamente aliviado el pelirrojo e Itachi sonríe socarrón.

- ¡Suéltame bastardo! –grita furiosa la pelirrosa y los otros dos la ignoran vilmente. - ¡No quiero ir a una puta escuela! ¡Con un demonio, bájame Itachi!

Sasori con tranquilidad se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro eche a Sakura en la parte de atrás como su fuera ropa y escuchando divertido las exclamaciones de dolor que provienen sus compadres.

- ¡JODER CABRON ESO DOLIO! –exclamaron furioso una voz ronca y masculina y la de Sakura.

Itachi se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y volteo hacia atrás viendo Hyuga Neji, el cual lo fulmina con la mirada y encima de esté está Sakura retorciéndose como un gusano tratando de zafarse de está y escapar.

Hyuga Neji aparenta de unos dieciséis años de edad, su rostro es muy hermoso y masculino, tiene unos intimidantes ojos color perla, su piel es blanca como la crema, su cabello castaño es largo y lo trae amarrado en una coleta muy baja.

Su cuerpo es musculoso pero sin llegar a exagerar. Viste con una camisa de vestir color negra y tiene las mangas dobladas hasta los color, unos jeans blancos gastados y unos tenis negros.

- ¿Están bien? –les pregunta con inocencia que todo saben bien que no tiene.

- ¿¡Que si estamos bien!? ¿¡Que si estamos bien!? –gritan indignados y molestos haciendo sonreír burlón a Itachi.

- ¡Tiraste a Sakura encima de mis bolas, tarado! –Neji como pudo le pateo el asiento de Itachi.

- ¡Oye, cuidado que mi tutu es nuevo!

- 'Me Vale tu pedo maldito auto!

- Problemáticos. – Nara Shikamaru que está sentado en el asiento adelante bosteza con aburrimiento y Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo con él.

- ¡Acomódense mierditas y tu Sasori entra al tutu de una buena vez! -ordena de forma cortante el Uchiha y todo le hicieron caso como soldados e Itachi arranco el auto. -bien, iremos a comprar los uniformes para la escuela y después los útiles.

La pelirrosa está sentada en las piernas del Hyuga mirando con aburrimiento por la ventana que está completamente abierta mientras unas dramáticas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, esta jodida ya que cuando un Uchiha dice algo, es ley.

Neji tiene un leve sonrojado en sus mejillas y tiene una expresión de malas pulgas, el respeta mucho a su amiga pero aun que ella sea lesbiana sigue siendo mujer, una muy hermosa y el cómo todo hombre tiene hormonas que ahora están a flote y sentirla sentada en su entrepierna no puede evitar excitarse.

- ¿Neji, se te está parando la verga!? -pregunta alterada y asqueada la pelirrosa, antes tenía la esperanza que fuera el celular del Hyuga lo que sentía en su culo pero ahora se hizo más notorio. -

- ¿¡Que quieres idiota si soy hombre! ¡Además es tú culpa por moverte encima mio! –responde furioso e indignado por algo que ella inocentemente le provoco.

- Neji que sucio nos saliste. –comenta con falso decepción el pelirrojo haciendo que los demás sonrían burlones y que Neji se sonroje todito.

- ¡Joder, pido cambio de asiento! –exige furiosa Sakura y Neji gruñe molesto.

- Si subes encima de nosotros tendrás el mismo resultado Sakurita. –Sasori sonríe con mofa mientras se apunta a él mismo y después apuntar a Shikamaru que sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Carajo ustedes son unos malditos pervertidos descarados! –grita molesta la pelirrosa.

- ¡Oye que tú tampoco te quedas atrás! –gritan burlones Itachi, Sasori y Neji lo hizo molesto.

- No es cierto –cuando Sakura volteó su rostro ofendida vio que en la vereda de enfrente pasa caminando una escultural mujer y no evitar sonreír de forma pervertida. -¡AY MAMACITA QUE HERMOSAS BUBIS TE CARGAS! –grito de forma morbosa haciendo que a los demás se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca y que la dichosa mujer le sonría coqueta. –NO ME SONRIAS ASI CARIÑO QUE SI NO TENDRE UN ORGASMO AHORITA.

-_ Y Sakura/ Sakurita dice que no es una pervertida aunque tiene razón, la mamacita está bien buenota. –_los chicos se asoman por la ventana con una sonrisa sexy y mirada coqueta incluso Shikamaru se unió. Más la mujer ni los pelo.

La mujer ríe con sensualidad y camina moviendo sus caderas de forma exagerada hacia el automóvil de Itachi que freno ante el semáforo en rojo.

- Hola bombón. –la mujer se por la ventada trasera donde se encuentra la pelirrosa y le sonríe con picardía.

A Itachi y a los demás se le sombreo la frente de azul y sonríen con nerviosismo. Cuando vieron a la "mujer" de cerca se quisieron tragar sus sonrisas y palabras hasta los pensamientos, ya que se dieron cuenta de que era un travestido, unos de los más feos además que cuando hablo mostro su voz de macho machote más gruesa que la de ellos.

- Eres hermosa…. nunca he tenido sexo con una mujer pero tú… -el travestido le acaricia la mejilla a una asustada Sakura que se alejó pegando su cara junto a la de Neji, y esté ni le importo debido al shock cerebral que sufre ahorita. –tú me gustas y excitas… asique te dejo mi tarjeta, espero tu llamada. –le dice coqueta dándole un tarjetita azul.

- A...aja. –Sakura toma la tarjeta e Itachi reacciono y comenzó a conducir sin importarle si se lastimo el travesti por tener la cara metida dentro del automóvil, quiere escapar lo más rápido posible. -¡ESPERALA SENTADO! –grita con burla la pelirrosa. - ¡Diuu! ¡Toma Sasori-kun es para ti! ¡Tú te follas hasta una dona! –le dice al momento de tirarle la tarjeta en la cara del pelirrojo.

- ¡Wacala! –el pelirrojo tira la tarjeta por la ventana y se limpia las manos en su ropa, de solo tocar esa puta tarjeta le asqueo todo su ser. –Tks….está bien que yo me tire a las chicas bellas y a las ancianas con buen cuerpo pero jamás me follare a un gay o travesti. –explica indignado, con la pelirrosa tiene una amistad hace tres años al igual que los demás, y le ofende que ella no lo conozca bien.

Todos soltaron una carcajada burlona haciendo que Sasori bufe molesto y voltee su rostro ofendido.

- ¡Kya….! ¡Escuchen! –después de que Itachi controlara su risa, le subió el volumen a la canción que están trasminando por la radio. - ¡la canción que le gusta a Neji-kun!

El castaño se sonrojo levemente, recordando aquella vez que esos bastardos que tiene por amigos le robaron su IPhone y descubrieron que escuchan la música del dibujito de Aladdin de Disney, no lo culpen que canta re bueno Aladdin.

- ¡Un mundo ideal…! ¡Soy como azul estrella que se va…! –cantan con burla y profundo sentimiento Itachi, Sakura, Sasori.

- ¡Cierren la puta boca! –grita furioso el castaño, y los mira con instintos asesinos, quiere tener el cuello de cada uno en sus linda manitas para estrujarlos.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido, siempre y cuando molesten al amargado de Neji es divertido. En cuando al castaño se tapó su rostro sonrojado con una mano, en serio que se siente humillado y avergonzado.

* * *

De un callejón obscuro sale un hombre a paso apresurado acamándose la ropa y luego sale una linda muchacha también acomodándose sus ropas con apuro, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que hacían ahí.

La chica aparenta de unos catorce o quince años de edad, sus facciones son algo infantiles pero hermosas y angelicales, su piel es clara y suave, tiene unos grandes ojos de un color verde agua claro, su cabello es rubio casi blanco, es largo y lo trae suelto, más o menos le llega a mediación de los glúteos, y trae un perfecto flequillo que tapan sus cejas.

Es un poco baja de estatura, aproximadamente uno cincuenta y seis. Su cuerpo delgado está muy desarrollado para su edad; tiene unos senos grandes, una cintura pequeña y cadera ancha, piernas largas y torneadas etc.

Viste con unos short-jeans ceñidos y le tapan lo necesario, una playera negra con rayas rojas de mangas largas y le que levemente holgada, para finalizar unos tenis tipo botitas color blancas.

El rostro le chica está muy sonrojado y tiene una expresión de arrepentimiento absoluto, una parte de ella se siente una mierda por lo que ha hecho pero la otra parte se siente satisfecha.

Cuando estaba tratando de abrocharse mejor su short, siente el ruido de las llantas de un auto acompañado de unas risas familiares por lo que levanto su rostro conectándose con unos hermosos e inexpresivos ojos jades haciéndola sentir intimidada.

- _¿Qué has hecho Amu? -_la rubia baja la cabeza con tristeza cuando el automóvil conocido siguió su camino de largo. -_Sakura-chan no es tonta y de seguro se habrá dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo general cuando ella e Itachi-san anda con el automóvil y me ven en la calle siempre me recogen para que vaya con ellos... pero ahora no lo hicieron y mi Sakura-chan debe estar muy molesta conmigo.  
_

* * *

Itachi y los demás están dentro de una tienda de ropa donde compraran los uniformes. El tenso ambiente es notable hasta para las vendedoras por lo que se sienten intimidadas por eso hasta ahora ninguna se armó de valor para atenderlos y dejan que observen las ropas que les gusten.

Itachi cuando vio a Ami en la calle, supo que salía de ese callejón y que hacia allí, además de que tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada y sus ropas estaban desacomodadas. Y le había preguntado a la pelirrosa si quería que frenara para recogerla como lo hace de costumbre, más está no le hablo y solo lo miraba de esa forma que solo ella le hace temer e intimidar.

- ¿Sakura-chan quieres el uniforme de mujer o de hombre? –el pelinegro voltea divertido hacia a la pelirrosa que le dio un tic nervioso en ceja derecha ante la pregunta.

- Nunca me pondré una falda. –dice entre dientes y los demás ríen de forma malvada, haciendo que el tic nervioso se marce más.

- ¿Ni por dinero? –Sasori pone su mejor cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia e Itachi y Neji sonríen divertidos.

- Ni por dinero. –remarca con voz sombría.

- ¡Awww! –exclama deprimido el pelirrojo inclinando su cabeza con tristeza.

- Oigan problemáticos, compremos lo uniformes ya, tengo sueño. –Shikamaru suspira de cansancio, apenas es mediodía y esos pendejos infantiles le están fastidiando.

- Tu siempre tiene sueño, vago –Neji entrecierra su mirada hacia con y Shikamaru lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa cegatón? –pregunta molesto el pelinegro, sin una pisca de flojera. -

A Neji le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y los demás observan divertidos la pelea que se le aproximará.

- ¿¡A quien le dices ciego estúpido idiota!?

- ¿¡Ves a otro estúpido que parece estar ciego?

Neji se lanzó como Shikamaru haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo por el impulso que tomo el castaño, y ambos comenzaron a dar golpes de lo más brutales.

- ¡Si, pelea! –Sakura al igual que Sasori, como si fueran leonas en celo, también se lanzaron encima de ellos dos, levantando una nube de humo donde solo se ven las manos, los pies y la cabeza de Sakura sobresalir mostrando una sonrisa macara mientras reparte golpes a diestra y siniestra escuchando con satisfacción los gemidos de dolor de sus amigos. -

- ¡Espera loca, no me golpees! –grita furioso Neji pero gimió adolorido cuando sintió que la "delicada" mano de la pelirrosa en forma de puño se estampo en su mejilla.

- _Podres diablos. _–Itachi los mira con lastima por ser víctima de la paliza que le está dando la gorila bruta que tiene por amiga…. ¡ne! La verdad el muy bastardo se está divirtiendo de lo más lindo. - ¡Kyaa…! –chillo como si fuera joto, al sentir como de la nada le agarraron su hermoso cabello y lo adentraron en la pelea levantando más humo. - ¡Sakurita en la cara no….!

- ¡Me las pagaran todas malditos! –la pelirrosa comienza a reír como una loca psicópata en serie, sabe que ninguno de ellos meterán mano para defenderse, solo lo hace para cubrirse lo que pueden de sus puñetazos y jaladas de cabello. -

Las mujeres de la tienda están espantadas, no solo porque ese lindo chico de cabellos rosas y rostro angelical y mirada linda lé está dando una golpiza a esos chicos hermosos y esculturales, sino que también le están destrozando la tienda.

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QE LES GUSTEE :)**


End file.
